


Mercy!

by Moonfireflight



Series: 707 <3 606 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Seven, Domestic Fluff, Double Entendre, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Food Play, I hope my handbasket is really comfy because I've got a long way to ride in it, I mean, Masturbation, Milk and Honey, Religion Kink, Teasing, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, god seven jokes used inappropriately, just a little, obviously, sacrilegious, sacrilicious, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight
Summary: You've spent a lot of the day and evening teasing Saeyoung, and it's time for you to pay for your sins! Will you cry mercy?Please don't read this if, by the tags, you think it might offend you/be uncomfortable to read. I know Saeyoung is Catholic, and I don't mean any insult by this, I'm just having a bit of fun. A friend and I had made some jokes about inappropriate communion and "God Seven smiling down upon you" and -gestures helplessly- The ending is super fluffy. Above all else, these guys are hopelessly in love, heheh.





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you find the recipe yet, sweetie?”

You’d been hunting for a good recipe for American style pot roast that would work with the ingredients you had picked up at the store earlier. Somehow, it was only now that you realized it would have been better to look up the recipe before shopping, but the two of you had been having too much fun at the store to think about it. 

Surprisingly, even stocking up on groceries was fun when you were with your husband. When he was having a good day, his ability to maintain an almost childlike wonder and sense of humor about the world after everything he'd been through amazed you and had even started to chip away at your cynicism. You pulled up a promising recipe in a new tab and leaned up against Saeyoung’s shoulder so that he could read along with you.

“Potatoes, onions, carrots,” he mumbled through the rest of the recipe, making invisible marks in the air as he counted off the vegetables and seasonings that you already had. You nuzzled against his shoulder while he read. “Perfect! OK, I think we can do this.” He kissed your cheek and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. “I’m a little nervous about cooking for someone else, but none of us have died from my cooking yet, so it should be OK, right?”

“Dearheart, it will be fine. I’m going to love it. Yoosung will love it. Besides, we’ll be doing this together!” You ran your hand along his back in a soothing gesture of support, relishing in his warmth in turn. It was hard to keep your hands off of him anyway. 

He smiled down at you and tucked a loose bit of hair behind your ear before leaving a gentle kiss on your temple. “You’re right. There’s nothing we can’t do together. Yoosung’s going to be super impressed!” 

The two of you went to work chopping up vegetables and prepping the roast. Once it was in the oven, you curled up on the sofa together, playing with your phones while waiting for Yoosung to arrive. You remembered something you’d seen while searching for the recipe and decided to investigate further. It was a list of weird old recipes from America, involving various things suspended in gelatin, like fish and vegetables. “Seveny, you have to see this!”

“Hmm?” He rested his chin on your shoulder to get a better look at your screen, but you felt him cringe away almost immediately. Apparently, he didn't find it as funny as you did. “Was that ham and olives floating in gelatin? Uhhg, I’m going to be sick.” 

Still caught in full train wreck syndrome, you kept scrolling through the list. “Look at this one!”

After a moment he glanced over at your phone again. “I can’t even tell what that is. Is it supposed to be food?” He honestly looked a little green and more than a little annoyed. 

You’d never managed to gross him out, though, admittedly you hadn’t tried before either. You usually weren't so bratty, but something about the situation was hitting your funny bone. “Yep! It’s lime jello with cottage cheese, mayonnaise, and seafood…”

He cut you off abruptly. “Please. That’s not funny. It’s just icky.” 

Even though he looked a little angry, you were still riding the high of having the upper hand for a change. “You don’t want to hear about the fish-filled fish-shaped gelatin?” 

“MC, stop. You want me to be able to eat dinner, right?” You nodded. “Then stop trying to make me lose my appetite.” His irritation had already faded away, and he placed a hand on your head, ruffling your hair. “Silly girl,” he chided, before going back to whatever he’d been looking at on his phone. The two of you went back to being nestled shoulder to shoulder on the couch in comfortable silence. 

You scrolled through the rest of the recipes on the page, sticking your tongue out at some of the weirder ones. Saeyoung glanced over at you, his eyes naturally drawn to the source of your disgust. “Nope, no more of that!” Before you knew it, he was clutching at your phone, trying to pry it from your hands. 

“No fair! I wasn’t making you look this time!” You squealed as he kept one hand on the phone and tickled your ribs with the other, making you squirm and flail your legs wildly. 

He threw a leg over yours to keep you from kicking him or the coffee table. “Don’t care! Still gross!” He continued to try to wrestle the phone from you while his dancing fingers worked their way up to your armpit. 

Between your laughs and squeals, you decided to play dirty too. “You’re so mean! You … you… sauerkraut loaf! You awful jellied pressed ham!” 

He howled with laughter at your ridiculous insults and gave up on trying to get the phone, instead shifting to straddle you on the couch, so you had no hope of escaping his tickle assault. He knew all of your weak spots, and before you knew it, his hands were under your shirt, as you screeched and slapped at his shoulders ineffectively. 

Through your laughter you heard a low groan from your husband. Somehow you’d only just realized that he had you pinned, helpless and wriggling under him, his hands all over you. He stopped tickling you and began massaging your breasts over your bra instead, his touch sending tingles of electricity through your body. Inspired by the wicked look he was giving you, you let a hand drift downward, and were pleased to find him straining against his jeans already, as you trailed a finger along the seam of them. 

The dark and hungry look you caught in his eyes was your only warning before he surged forward, kissing you fiercely, pressing you into the plush cushions of the couch. You felt like you were being consumed, between his hot mouth and insistent tongue and the overstuffed pillows you were sinking into slowly. The rest of the world could vanish for all you cared just then as you clutched at his hips and returned the kiss eagerly, relishing the taste of him. Another wave of heat roared through your body as Saeyoung freed one of your breasts from the confines of your bra when a loud digitized voice rang out through the bunker. “God Seven, a guest is at the door.” 

The two of you froze. “...oops.” Saeyoung grinned at you impishly, and carefully stood up, adjusting his pants. “Guess I got carried away.” He tapped his chin in thought for a moment. “Don’t panic, my dear! You get ready for our guest and I’ll um… go put on my apron.” He bolted off to the kitchen after checking the door panel to confirm that Yoosung was, in fact, the ill-timed guest. As you ran to the washroom, you heard Saeyoung giving the gate instructions to let Yoosung in. 

Damn. It. While you knew you shouldn't have let things escalate so far with a guest on the way, it was so easy to let yourself get lost in the moment with Saeyoung. It often felt like you were making up for lost time, trying to infuse him with the affection that he'd missed out on for the first two decades of his life. Seeing your reflection, with your hair looking like it had been caught in a tornado and your shirt nearly hanging off one shoulder, snapped you out of your thoughts, and you couldn't help but laugh. Okay, it was also easy to get lost in him because you were both utterly bonkers for each other.

The sound of the guys’ laughter echoed in the air around you as you finished straightening up your hair and clothing. It had been a while since they’d hung out together, and it warmed your heart to hear your husband enjoying the company of an old friend. You hadn’t seen Yoosung since the last RFA party several months ago, but you kept up with him in the RFA chat room from time to time. 

Though he had initially been devastated after the events at Mint Eye, just knowing that his cousin was still alive and was getting help seemed to spark a fire in his heart. He was doing much better in college and had finally met a girl that he liked. You were thankful to see the transformation, as you had been worried about him.

“What, no picture of the future Mrs. Kim??” Yoosung was blushing furiously at Saeyoung’s prodding. 

“No! We’ve only talked so far. We haven’t even been on a date yet!” You grinned at his shy defensiveness. 

Unable to resist joining in, you asked, “yet?! So you have plans?” You were curious too, honestly. Sayoung spun to face you as you entered the room, his eyes telling you that he hasn’t forgotten about your earlier mischief. Truthfully you hadn’t either, and the look he gave you left you flustered and hoping that dinner went quickly. 

You and your husband set the table together, bringing out the roast and the sides you had prepared. When you bumped into each other in the kitchen, he made sure to “accidentally” run a hand along the small of your back, sending tingles through your body. He knew your weak spots, alright. 

Well, two could play at this game. 

Dinner conversation was light, with the two of you prompting Yoosung to talk about school, gaming, and his potential girlfriend. You knew you should be more focused on the conversation and catching up with your friend, but you were still so stirred up from fooling around with Saeyoung earlier. Instead, you were intent on playing an escalating game of footsie under the table with your husband, taking advantage of the tablecloth you’d set up earlier to hide your shenanigans. You were used to him being easily flustered by your antics, but he was managing an impressive poker face tonight. 

Determined to get the upper hand, you scooted down in your chair so that you could reach even further up Saeyoung’s thigh. You’d dropped your shoe somewhere under the table minutes ago, but you could deal with that later. 

“...after all that, we finally managed to beat Gargafarnax, the Dragon of Woe! It was amazing. You guys really should try out LOLOL sometime again. It’s a lot better since the expansion… um … MC, are you OK?” 

Shit. You might have taken this game too far. You realized you were more off of the chair than on it at this point, your toes inches from their goal. 

Saeyoung smirked at you. “Maybe she’s just thirsty?” 

Yoosung looked at you both in confusion, gesturing towards the glass of water and the can of Dr. Pepper in front of you. 

“No, yeah, I just… dropped something under the table and I was trying to reach it. Sorry!” Your words sounded lame to your ears, but Yoosung seemed convinced. Saeyoung, however…

“Oh, you should have just told me! Defender of Justice to the rescue!” Before you could stop him, he was off his chair and under the table, with Yoosung laughing at his antics. Saeyoung had immediately beelined it over to where you sat, a hand on each of your thighs, fingers digging into the flesh as he pried your legs apart. It was your turn to manage a poker face, but you weren’t nearly as practiced. 

Yoosung was looking at you with one eyebrow raised. “Are you sure you’re OK tonight?”

“Absolutely!” Your reply came out much louder than you’d meant, as Saeyoung raked his fingers down your legs, breath hot on one of your ankles. Heat rose to your cheeks at his teasing promise. If you let him keep this up, you’d be moaning at the table in seconds. “Haven’t you found my shoe yet, _honey_?” 

He responded, voice slightly muffled by the tablecloth, “yep! Found it! Here, I’ll help you put it back on.” That’s just what he did, but not before grabbing your foot with one hand and tickling it. You tried to jerk your foot away, but your knee slammed into the table loudly, making you yelp. 

“Did you get hurt, MC?” Poor Yoosung sounded genuinely concerned this time. 

“I just bumped my knee! Nothing to worry about!” Oh, Saeyoung was going to get it later, and probably in a way you’d both enjoy, that brat. 

Your husband sat back down in his chair, adjusting his glasses. “Anyway, you were talking about Gubblegooble, the Dragon Bro, right? Did you get any sweet loot?” 

Yoosung stuck his tongue out at Saeyoung before continuing his tale over the rest of the meal. The roast had turned out great. It was savory and juicy. But Saeyoung was right. You were thirsty as hell tonight. As happy as you were to have a guest over to your place for a change, and to see your husband hanging out with a good friend, you secretly hoped Yoosung would be leaving soon. 

But hope is a fickle thing, and it went right out the window as Saeyoung asked Yoosung to set up the game he had brought so they could play a few rounds for old time’s sake. He caught you in the kitchen as you were carrying some of the dishes to the sink, and wrapped his arms around your waist, almost making you drop your cargo. 

“Looks like a certain kitty is frisky tonight,” he whispered, his breath teasing at your ear. You shuddered in his grasp, the nickname reminding you of many sleepless nights with your husband. You couldn’t help imagining him bending you over the counter and taking you right there. It wouldn’t be the first time. Nearly every time Saeran left the house, you’d made it a game to find a new room in the house to christen, or a new flat surface, or floor… 

You’d managed to work yourself up even more in just those few seconds of stray thoughts, becoming distressingly aware of your pulse and the building heat between your legs. Your instinct was to deny it, but he was a master at reading people, and you were his magnum opus. “Maybe,” you huffed. 

He pulled you to him even tighter. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but just enough to remind you that you were caught. “So cute~,” he murmured, before letting you go. Knees wobbling, you made your way to the sink to drop off the dishes you’d been precariously hanging on to for the last few minutes. 

“Hmmf. Go play games with Yoosung. I’ll clean up in here.” You tried to keep up a pout, but his smile was contagious. 

He grabbed you by the wrist gently and pleaded, “come with me? I want us to all hang out together. We’ll worry about cleaning up later, ok?” You felt your eyebrow raise as you sensed some mischief in his words, but nodded in agreement and followed him out the living room. 

 

Once there, you found Yoosung sitting cross-legged on the floor, arms resting on the coffee table, controller in hand. Saeyoung led you to the couch to sit with him, pulling a blanket over the two of you and leaning against your shoulder. He accepted the controller that Yoosung offered him, and the two of them began their duel. 

You tried to focus on the game, but every point of contact with Saeyoung was holding your attention instead, as it felt like a current passed between your bodies. Even worse, any time he could afford to take his eyes off the screen he’d either steal a glance at you or kiss you, his lips leaving invisible marks of tingling warmth on your cheeks and lips. It was completely unfair that he was still capable of flustering you this easily after months of being married. You felt your thighs rub together unconsciously and found yourself very glad that Yoosung was focused on the screen. 

Mischief began to percolate within you again. Maybe if you could distract your husband from the game enough, you could get some alone time with him sooner rather than later. 

You waited until Yoosung was cheering over a victory that even you could tell was handed to him, and let your seeking fingers begin to creep up under Saeyoung’s shirt, making him shiver. You traced tiny patterns on the skin over his ribs, your nails softly writing ‘I love you’ there on the canvas of his body. 

“Hey, Seven, it’s your turn to pick!” Bless Yoosung and his focus. 

You’d expected him to lean away from you, or try to escape your touch some other way, but he just said, “right!” and selected the next arena for their fight. 

Obviously, you needed to raise the stakes. You moved your hand to his muscular thigh, raking your nails over his jeans slowly, spiraling back and forth, up and down, keeping to just his leg. The slightest hitch in his breath told you that he was feeling you, but he kept playing through the round as if nothing was going on. 

Another round ended, this time with Saeyoung as the victor. As he cheered, he turned to you and wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you onto his lap. You yelped at suddenly being displaced and shifted until you could find a comfortable way to sit. Saeyoung growled low in your ear, “you should probably stay still.” Then, brightly, to Yoosung, “Okay, best of three for this round wins the night!” He wrapped his arms around you, holding his controller snugly under your breasts. Despite his lack of outward reactions, you were acutely aware of the effects your teasing had on him, as his erection pressed hard against your thigh. You could feel its heat even though the layers of clothing between you. 

This was the last round, right? Surely you could get away with a little more playing around. You wiggled your hips ever so slightly through most of the round. When Yoosung won the match fair and square, you made sure to clap enthusiastically, causing your breasts and ass to bounce against your husband. Instead of scolding you further, he let you go and helped you stand up, while somehow managing to keep himself covered with the blanket. “Good game, Yoosungie! We should do this more often!”

“Yeah, that would be great! I missed you guys. We rarely even get to see MC since you have her hidden away here in your bunker!” Yoosung nodded at you while he finished packing up the game and controlled he’d brought over. 

“Awee, I missed you too, little brother. But the bunker is the best and safest place in the world!” It was true, and you knew it would make Saeyoung smile, as he’d described it the same way many times. 

Saeyoung caught your eye and asked, “why don’t you see our guest out, and I’ll start cleaning up, OK? Have a great night, Yoosung!” 

You chatted with Yoosung for a few more moments, wishing him luck with the girl he was interested in, reminding him that he could message you for advice anytime before he headed out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin" - Hozier - "Take me to Church"

The second the door closed behind Yoosung, you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. Finally, you could give in to the urges that had been kindling within you all night, embers stirred up by Saeyoung’s earlier teasing. Where was that man? Your eyes darted around the room, seeking your target. Your ears picked up a sound from the kitchen. Was he doing the dishes? You stalked into the kitchen to find your prey.

Sure enough, he was standing in the kitchen in a tank top; his hoodie left draped over the back of a chair, sculpted arms elbow deep in sudsy water. You gawked at him, having been sure he was in a similar state as you, more than eager to be left alone together in the house. “Saeyoung…?” you called out to him, confusion etched in your voice and on your face.

“Hmm? Oh, did I miss some dishes in the living room?” His tone was infuriatingly normal, by contrast.

“No, I just…” You bounced on the balls of your feet, impatience and frustration welling up within you. “Can’t the dishes wait?” 

He tilted his head to one side. “But I don’t want to leave them overnight and have you or Saeran end up having to deal with gross crusty dishes the next day. Again.” 

You were stewing internally. He really was getting better at the domestic responsibilities, and here he was being thoughtful and helpful. But why, of all times, did he pick right now to do it? When you were sitting on his lap earlier, you’d felt how hard he was. You would just have to show him how grateful you were for his sudden diligence. If what you had in mind distracted him from the dishes, all the better.

You slipped up behind him, worshipfully running your hands over his biceps, purring up at him, “thank you so much for everything tonight. Cooking with me…” You moved to wrap your arms around his midsection, letting your nails tease over the hard planes of his chest. “Helping me set the table...” He shivered under your hands as you let them slip down to his hips, pulling him to you as you pressed your breasts against his back. “And now you’re doing dishes? Such a good husband. Is there some way I could repay you?” As your hands drifted lower, Saeyoung dropped a glass into the too-full sink, resulting in water splashing down the front of his tank top, his jeans, and your wayward hands, making you jump back. 

The two of you apologized as one, and you ran to get a towel to help him dry off. Realizing that your direct help would probably make the situation worse, you sheepishly handed him the towel. 

The look on his face was pure smugness, even though he couldn’t be comfortable in his drenched clothing. “My cutie doesn’t like being kept waiting, huh? Well, I had something in mind for tonight and I was going to get changed for it anyway, so this works. Can you wait for me just a little bit longer tonight, babe?”

Your mission had been successful, so you could manage to wait a little longer so long as it meant spending time with him. “Mmmhmm! I can wait. Sorry I’ve been kind of a brat tonight. I’ve just been in a mood today, and um… I need some husband time badly.”

He smiled and went to hug you before remembering he was soaked, instead opting to kiss your forehead. “Please don’t apologize for any of that. Being wanted by you is the best feeling in the world. I just like teasing you. I’ve been in a bit of a mood too, knowing that I had planned for tonight. I need to set things up, but wait by the bedroom door OK?” 

You nodded happily, and he smooched you again before running off. You weren’t sure how long he’d take, so you left the dishes behind. They could wait for the next day, as usual. 

 

Time passed painfully slow, waiting there outside of your bedroom door. What on Earth did he have planned for you? You both enjoyed elaborate games at times, but after all of the night’s teasing, the wait was agonizing. Finally, the door opened slowly, and Saeyoung stood before you in nothing but crisp black pants, his striped glasses, and his gleaming cross necklace. A low glow emanated from beyond the door, surrounding his form in a warm halo of flickering candlelight. Your breath caught when you saw him there, the light bathing him in shades of honey and amber that danced upon his muscular body. 

He extended one hand towards you and, in a low, calm voice he entreated, “come in, my disciple.” 

Normally you’d have laughed as his God Seven schtick was mostly just a funny remnant from the days before you got together, though you both still had fun with it. However, as you stepped into the room, you realized maybe he wasn’t pulling that line just for a laugh this time. 

Resinous incense smoke twisted and curled through the air from an unknown source. Candles graced the shelves of your bookcases, nightstands, and even the headboard, bathing the room in a gentle, wavering golden light. While he had always spoiled you, the two of you sleeping in the finest silk sheets, your bed was usually a mess of random blankets and a few plush cats. Tonight it was made up immaculately in a deep wine red color with golden accents that shimmered in the low light. Your often messy nightstand was bare except for a few candles, a bottle you didn’t recognize, a small tray with something on it, and what looked like a golden chalice. 

As strange as the transformation that had overtaken your room might be, a familiar warmth was already building within you, and your skin was tingling, as you eagerly awaited whatever treat Saeyoung had in store for you. 

“You are probably wondering why I’ve brought you here to this place,” he stated, pausing for effect. “Well, I’ve been observing you recently. Your words, your actions, your very body, reek of sin that must be cleansed.”

The two of you had discussed several kinky scenarios to try out, but nothing like this had ever come up in conversation. A shiver worked its way up your spine as you realized he must be sharing one of his own private fantasies with you. Not only that, but he’d become confident enough to plan something out without checking in with you first. 

After a moment, you decided how you wanted to play along, and prayed that it lived up to his expectations. “I’m sorry Father, I know I’ve strayed from the path recently.” You looked up at him through your eyelashes, trying to look demure, but also wanting to see if your words had any effect on him. A brief widening of his eyes and his fists clenching ever so slightly answered your question perfectly. You clasped your hands before your heart and pleaded, “will you please show me the way?” 

Saeyoung’s lips twitched, as he tried to suppress his reaction to your act. “Y-yes, it is my duty to guide you.” 

He spent a moment looking you over appraisingly. “First, you must rid yourself of these sinful vestments.” His voice had returned to the low, almost hypnotic cadence he sometimes used during your games. It always got to you, worming its way into your brain. Even the calmest request was transformed into an ironclad order in that tone. “Take your time though, thinking on your sins as you remove each and every article.” 

That feeling of lightness began to overtake you, the joy of submission. Any shyness you might have once felt about getting undressed in front of your lover was replaced with the desire to please him. You made a show of it, slowly peeling off your shirt and tossing it behind you. You shimmied out of your skirt, swishing your hips back and forth for him. 

“Even when I’m trying to help you, you can’t help but flaunt your sinful ways, I see.” While he kept his tone even, his cheeks were tinted with a sweet rosy blush, and you could already see a bulge forming in his pants again. A light sheen of sweat caused the warm glow in the room to glint off of his muscles, making his skin shimmer like rich gold. Oh, you couldn’t wait to get your hands on him, but you also wanted to be good and play along. 

You continued swaying before him as you unclasped your bra, then held it tight to your chest. In a voice laced with faux concern, you pled, “do you think there’s still hope for me?” 

Saeyoung pushed his glasses back into place before replying, “of course. So long as follow my every word with reverence and obedience in your heart, even a creature so wicked as you can find salvation.” 

Since you weren’t prepared for a scenario like this and had never thought of turning something like this down such a kinky path, you had to consider about how to reply. He seemed to like everything you’d done so far so you’d just have to do your best. You opted to stick with being demure, hopeful, and obedient. Your bra fell to the floor as you held your hands in front of you in mock prayer. “Oh thank you, Father. I promise I’ll do my best.” 

The wolfish grin that crept up on Saeyoung’s face was all the encouragement you needed. You bowed before him, and worked your soaked panties down to your ankles, wiggling your ass in the air before straightening again and kicking them to one side. After considering your options, you stood still with your hands clutched before you, eagerly awaiting his next order. 

Instead, he came to you, calmly grasping you by the shoulders and guiding you to lay back on the bed with your legs overhanging the edge. He left you there, staring up at the bewitching shifting shadows from the myriad of flickering candles. The room felt like it was dancing along with them. You heard the sound of furniture being moved and looked up enough to see that Saeyoung had pulled up a chair just a few feet away from you. He sat down, one leg crossed over the other, elbow on the arm of the chair, chin resting in his hands as if he were growing bored.

“Well? What are you waiting for, hmm? Touch yourself.”

Wait, this was not how the night was supposed to go. “But… I thought…”

“You’ve been tormenting me all day, and you thought I was going to be nice to you tonight?” He winked at you from behind his faintly fogged up glasses. 

“Pervert.” 

His shoulders shook with laughter as he leaned forward, resting each elbow on a knee, chin upon his crossed hands. “You love it. Now listen to God Seven.”

While this wasn’t what you had expected tonight, you were still eager to give him what he wanted. You let your knees fall to either side before running a finger on each hand between your inner and outer lips spreading them wide, giving him the best view possible. He groaned in appreciation, a sound that reverberated through your spine, spurring you on. You dipped a finger deep down between your lips, wholly unsurprised by how wet you were and used the moisture there to let your fingers to glide over your sex as you moaned before him. 

Saeyoung coughed lightly before speaking again. “Such a wanton creature, so eager to take pleasure where you can. I can see from your lack of hesitation that you have spent many nights taking care of your own needs like this. So filthy~.” 

The arousal that had been kindling within you all evening was swiftly reaching a fever pitch, and you stopped thinking about putting on a show for him, instead letting your body take over with the whorls and touches that felt the best when you were taking care of yourself. You were getting so close, the muscles within clenching and releasing when you heard his voice ring out like a bell. 

“Stop.” 

Damn him. You were both so addicted to the sweet torment of near endless edging that you should have expected this, but it was still so hard to stop after how badly you were craving release. You let your hands drop to your sides with an uncontained whimper, as your clit throbbed insistently with every erratic beat of your heart. 

In your ardorous haze, you hardly noticed that he’d gotten up and retrieve something from the nightstand. All you could see was a silver tray in his hands, as he returned to his place before the bed. 

“Well done. Now, get on your knees and pray for forgiveness before your God.” 

His words, his hypnotic voice… Your whole body ached to appease him. Before you knew it you had fallen before him, the towel he’d apparently placed on the floor earlier saving your knees from the impact, so eager were you to be his. He smiled down upon you serenely, and ran a soothing hand over your head to tell you that you’d done well. Years ago you’d have balked at the idea of feeling this much joy from being patted on the head like a beloved pet, yet now you had no desire to fight the rush of euphoria it gave you. You held your hands up in prayer, hoping you looked like the innocent sinner he desired. 

He spoke again, and you hung on every word, eyes captured by his gleaming cross necklace swaying hypnotically. “Good. We will begin your purification now. Open your mouth for me and accept this heavenly feast that I offer you.” 

You leaned forward expectantly, obeying him perfectly. Kneeling before him, eyes closed, you waited to accept his communion. 

Something was pressed against your tongue, salty sweetness flooding your senses. As you moved it around in your mouth, you realized it was one of his favorite chips and had to cover your mouth to avoid covering him in chip shrapnel from your surprised laughter. “Saeyoung! Seriously?!” 

He broke character for a moment at your reaction, laughing along with you. “I told you it was a feast from the heavens! You have to admit it’s an upgrade from what they normally use, right?”

Without putting nearly enough force into it to hurt him, you slapped at his leg. “You absolute nerd. I love you.” 

“Hehe. I love you too. So damn much. Ahem, now, where were we? Hmmm, yes, I think this is more like what you were expecting…” He sat down the tray he’d carried the honey butter chip on, and you saw that it still held a gleaming golden chalice that you’d never seen before. He grasped your hands and brought them to the button of his pants, before releasing them and leaving you to the task. As you undid the clasp and worked at his zipper, he leaned back and sighed in pleasure. It was so easy to let yourself sink back into a hedonistic headspace, here on your knees, undressing him at a sensuous pace. 

You tugged his pants and boxers down as one, all the way until you were bent fully prostrate before him. The sweet sense of submission that you craved more than you liked to admit washed over you, leaving you feeling both weak and energized, adrift and subject to his whims. 

“Now you’re starting to understand your place. Good. Arise, and let your confession fall from your lips. Speak of the sins that you crave, that they may leave you open to accept God Seven’s blessing.” At his words, you arose, slowly, as if in a trance. He placed a warm hand on your cheek, tilting your head upward, guiding your eager mouth to his cock. A long moan left him as your lips caressed the head, savoring the taste of his pre-cum as it mixed with the honey flavor that still lingered. 

Worshipfully, you took in the rest of his length, tongue tracing over the ridges and veins you were so familiar with. He knew your weaknesses, but you knew his too. You spelled out your imagined confessions with the tip of your tongue as he slipped in and out of your mouth, dwelling on your “sins.” Thinking of other sleepless nights you’d spent with Saeyoung added more tinder to the fire welling up within you, and you moaned sloppily around his cock. 

You felt him place a steadying hand on your head, keeping your movements shallow as he leaned back to pick something up with his other hand. Looking up to see what he was doing, you saw him smiling down at you, eyes shining with reflected candlelight, face wreathed in crimson hair. You weren’t sure if the effect made him look holy or demonic, but you didn’t care. You were his. 

Upon seeing what he’d picked up, you mostly stopped your movements, just lightly running your lips and tongue over the head of his cock, as you strained to see what he had planned for you. “Open wide, my dear. You’ll see that salvation is truly as sweet as honey.” 

The golden chalice you’d seen earlier was in his hand. Up close, blood red gemstones or beads of glass caught your eye. The light dancing off its surface captivated you, and you did as he bid. Saeyoung guided himself back into your mouth, resting heavy on your tongue as the chalice again came into view. To your surprise, he brought it close to the base of his cock, tipping it so that its contents slowly drizzled down his length. A sweet and familiar flavor filled your mouth. Milk and honey, you mused, as you lapped up as much as you could, some of it pattering down upon your breasts and thighs or running down your chin. 

How he’d even come up with this idea, you couldn’t imagine, but you delighted in the strange depravity of it. Being subject to his whims and desires like this thrilled you, your heart pounding, flames of desire licking through your body. As you lapped and sucked, more of the sweet liquid poured down your chin, forming a rivulet between your breasts. You started to think about what a sticky mess you were going to be but Saeyoung’s moans, sweeter by far than honey, filled your ears, chasing away your thoughts. 

The contents of the chalice drained, you moved to focus entirely on his pleasure, sweetness slowly giving way to his salty musk again. You could sense he was close to his peak when he cleared his throat and tried to speak, only managing a stuttering “s-st aaah,” instead, using the hand on your head to guide you away from him, as he quaked above you while trying to catch his breath. 

After a few moments, he spoke again, voice strained. “Your lips speak your confession, ahah, clearly. We still need to purify your body, though. Stand up.” When he saw you hesitate a little in getting up, he reached down and offered you a hand, smiling at you warmly while helping you get to your feet again. Saeyoung picked up a soft towel and gently blotted at the milk left on your bosom and belly. “Now, lay face down on the bed for me,” he ordered, though he kept a supportive hand on the small of your back as you moved to the bed. 

The new comforter turned out to be incredibly soft, and you sighed as you settled down upon it. Saeyoung sat down next to you on the bed, careful not to jostle you. “First, we must anoint your body with oil,” he said, voice now calm again. You heard him rubbing his hands together to warm them up, before he began smoothing them over your back, massaging you lightly. The scent of the oil settled around you, resinous and woody. Though he’d started all of this with a threat of punishment, right then you were in paradise. 

He kept up the massage for several minutes, as you moaned quietly beneath him as the tension fled from your muscles. You’d have to remember to ask for this again some other time. His caressing hands moved down your back, over your ass, and along your thighs, teasing around the space between them just enough to wake your body back up again, reminding you that you had yet to be satisfied tonight. 

You felt him leave the bed, and it sounded as though he’d moved to the nightstand. As you turned to watch him, he picked up a large unlit white candle and touched it’s wick to the flame of another. After giving it a little time to begin melting the wax, he let some of it drip upon the back of his other hand from quite a ways up. Seemingly satisfied with the results, he turned to you again. “Now anointed, you will be purified by light and fire.” You felt your muscles tense up at his statement, unsure of what would come next. 

He immediately recognized your reaction. “Don’t be afraid,” he said softly, running a soothing hand over your oiled back, calming you a bit. “You know what to do if it’s too much.” You nodded in affirmation, letting him know you were ready.

Though you were braced for something to happen, you still let out a hissing breath into the comforter as a deep and exquisite heat rained down upon your shoulder. Just before it became too much to bear, the sensation faded, leaving only a pleasant warmth in its wake. Heart pounding, you were glad he gave you a moment to catch your breath before continuing. It had been a while since you’d played with any kind of pain, and you felt that mental dance within where your survival instincts fought with your enjoyment of it. 

Liquid heat dripped over your other shoulder, and you gasped at its touch, even though you’d been half expecting it. As the worst of the heat faded, you realized it was kindling a fire much deeper within you. 

Anticipation sizzled through your body as you waited for him to continue. The next dribbles of wax fell lower on your back where the skin was tender, and you squirmed as if you could escape the fire already molding itself to your flesh. You sighed as it cooled off over several moments. Heat was roiling within you, twisting tightly around the muscles in your belly. The burning had been too much and yet when it subsided you felt a sense of loss. Before you could lament it further, he poured a line of wax diagonally across your back, leaving your body arcing unconsciously from the pain and tearing a hoarse moan from your throat. Another line crossed the first, leaving you in yearning agony oh so briefly. “Please!” you sobbed, not knowing if you were asking him to stop or asking him for more. 

Saeyoung’s voice reached your ears, soothing but tinged with lust. “You are cleansed. You are forgiven.“ His hands worked over your back, gently rolling the partly hardened wax off of your skin. He blew soft puffs of air over some of the angrier looking spots he found there, leaving wakes of fire and ice in this path. 

Turning your head to try to glimpse him, you breathed, “you are so merciful, God Seven. Thank you.”

“You did so well, angel,” he murmured sweetly as he worked, rubbing a cool ointment over your back. “I wish you could see through my eyes how beautiful you look right now.” You sighed in contentment as he broke the act to praise you, letting you down peacefully from the dizzying high the pain had brought you to. As the fire faded from your back, it seemed to roar back to life in your core. Your body shifted, barely under your control, seeking friction to ease the arousal that had been building and cresting for hours. 

“Saeyoung,” you pleaded. “Please… have I earned your mercy yet?” 

He hummed in contentment. “Yes, absolutely, a million times over. You did so, so good. Let me take care of you, babe.” He helped you sit up and pulled the comforter back, laying you down gently on the cool, silken sheets. It felt like heaven against your back. Saeyoung laid down next to you, nuzzling against you, and you giggled as his crimson locks tickled at your cheek. He kissed you lovingly, his lips speaking silent words of praise as his hand drifted down over your body. 

He was done with teasing for the night, his nimble fingers dipping into your folds, your body surging against him at the first touch. Every sense in your body was honed in on the bundle of nerves that he so expertly lavished with attention. You were his instrument, and he played you with perfection, bringing you to a wild, writhing crescendo in seconds as you sang out his name with all of your heart. As you came down, he slid two long digits into you, slowly at first, then thrusting madly as his hungry eyes met yours through his canted glasses. He kissed you again, swallowing your moans as your inner walls convulsed around his fingers, which he pressed even deeper into you as another orgasm rocked through your body. He groaned in appreciation, long and low, moving to kiss his way down your neck, as he savored every last ripple of reaction you gave him. 

You cried out his name again when he finally removed his digits from your depths. “Shh, I’ve got you. Let me love you,” he whispered, and the two of you moved in tandem, a familiar dance, your body giving way under him as positioned himself between your thighs. Saeyoung’s teeth met the flesh of your shoulder as he guided himself into you, the twin sensations crashing together, wordless adorations falling from your lips. 

“Thank you for playing along with me tonight,” he uttered, as he began making love to you at a leisurely pace. “I’m, ah. So happy that you trust me.” He was gazing at you with the purest and most loving smile on earth, leaving a light and fluttery feeling in your chest. 

As his sweet movements stirred up your desire again, you beamed back at him and let your hands softly roam over his cheeks and his shoulders. You loved this man heart, soul, and body. “Spaceman… thank you for sharing one of your fantasies with me. That was… I’d never thought of… It was really hot.” 

His face spoke of contained laughter, and he started, “hot? Oh, the candle wax, that’s supposed to…” 

You cut him off by grabbing his shoulders and meeting his next thrust with all of your might and smirked as his eyes rolled back and his sentence ended in a moan. “Mmm, watch it, mister,” you teased. 

“As if that would do anything to dissuade me. Are you saying all I needed to do to get you to take control was to… aaahhh, you’re killing me… was to make bad jokes in bed?” Saeyoung tried to keep up a smug expression, but he was already starting to lose some of his control as he neared release as well. “Watch out, that will just flip my pun _switch_.” 

“Sae, you dork, you’d just have to ask,” you said, punctuating your statement by arcing up to meet him again, making both of you moan. 

He laughed merrily. “Where’s the fun in that?” Again. “Ooooh, god, please don’t stop. Or just…” Saeyoung grabbed your hips and rolled over with you, landing you on top of him. You’d only tried this position once with him, and it had been a while. It was a little awkward at first, but his blissed-out expression spurred you on easily. You moved your hips in rough figure eights and circles as you rode him. He reached out an unsteady hand to grab your hip, and you batted it away, suddenly enjoying being the one in control. His cheeks bloomed with a cute blush, and his glasses were almost entirely fogged up. He yanked them off of his face and let his arm dangle off the side of the bed, barely keeping a grip on them. 

Leaning forward, you propped yourself up with a hand on his chest, enjoying the new angle you’d found. Judging by his sudden frantic moans, he appreciated it as well. Your orgasm hit suddenly, leaving you a shuddering, shaking mess above him, but you were determined to finish him off. He frantically gripped both of your hips, driving you down hard on his cock as he groaned loudly, spasming within you. Still enjoying a bit of control, you squeezed the muscles of your inner walls around him, eliciting a sharp intake of air from your overstimulated husband. 

You waited for him to catch his breath and relax a little, before you climbed off of him and flopped down next to him, exhausted and satisfied. You nestled under his arm as he wrapped it around you, his glasses still dangling from his fingertips. 

The light in the room was growing dim as most of the smaller candles had already burned out. A few larger ones still flickered, casting wavering shadows across the walls and ceiling. Once Saeyoung’s pounding heart slowed to a more serene pace, he squished you to him so that he could put his glasses back on. “I should… blow out the rest of the candles. Waking up on fire doesn’t sound like a good plan.” You disentangled from him so he could get up, and sank back down into the softness of the bed, as you watched him work, admiring the taut muscles of his back, and the shape of his hips. 

As the last flame was doused, the room descended into full darkness. You weren’t afraid of the dark, but something seemed off, to you. Saeyoung laid down next to you again, and from the puzzled sound he made, he seemed to have noticed the same problem. “I know what’s wrong. The stars!” You looked up and realized he was right. The dim candlelight hadn’t given the glow-in-the-dark stars on your ceiling any light to work with, so only a few of them had a faint glow. Normally, he had the bedroom light set on a timer so that by the time you were both ready for bed the stars would shine brightly all night. This habit also helped him create a fairly solid sleeping schedule. 

“707, Defender of Justice to the rescue! Close your eyes for a moment, sweetie~.” You did, and even through your eyelids, you could see a bright light moving around for a moment, before seemingly pointing at the ceiling. When you opened your eyes, you saw that he was shining a powerful flashlight up at the stars right above the bed. 

“Oooh, good idea! My hero!” Giggling, you sat up and moved your hand in front of the light, creating a simple shadow puppet face on the ceiling. 

“Hey! That’s…the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. Hold on…” He switched the flashlight to his other hand and made his own shadow puppet, which swiftly moved in to kiss yours on the nose. 

Laughing, you abandoned the game and threw your arms around him, holding him tightly and relishing his familiar warmth. “Too cute! I can’t handle it!” 

“Hehehe. I think we’ve reached dangerous levels of cuteness. I’m pretty sure there are laws against being this cute. Here. We’ll just have to hide.” The flashlight was turned off with a click, and the stars right above the bed gave off a cheery green glow. 

“Sae, I love you so much,” you whispered, wrapping yourself around him again, settling into your usual sleeping position with him. 

“I love you too, my angel. Looks like I kept us up pretty late. Thankfully tomorrow is Sunday, and we can sleep in!” He ran his hand over your back idly while nestling under the covers. 

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to confession yourself after tonight?” Both of you chuckled at your comment.

“I promise to say I’m very very sorry. Or… umm… you could just… punish me later?” His request took you by surprise, as he’d always been the one to take charge before tonight. You hadn’t thought about it before but the idea excited you. 

After spending a moment imagining what you could do to him, you replied, “yeah… I think that could be fun.” 

He responded with a happy little “eeee” and cuddled up even closer to you. The fact that he was getting comfortable opening up to you more thrilled you. A contented sleep crept up on you not long after, and your dreams were filled with happiness and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my weird smut! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I have no regrets. You can find me on Tumblr if you want to tell me how awful I am, at moonfireflight.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
